Sailor V (le retourn du la guerriere d'la
by minakoaino1322
Summary: Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que los chicos se fueron y ya no ha habido más batallas sin embargo una guerrera desea volver a luchar ¿Por que no? Al fin y al cabo su destino era luchar o quizás no. Sin embargo ella desea regresar Le retour du la guerrier de l'amour. El regreso de la guerrera del amor
1. chapter 1

El calor, inundaba aquella habitación, entonces decidió abrir la ventana de su departamento, el aire soplaba haciendo un suave movimiento en el cabello de la rubia, se encontraba en su ventana mirando el cielo estrellado, como deseando ver algo, hacía algún tiempo se había quedado sola en aquel lugar una suave brisa entró por la ventana

— Artemis,¿Que estarás haciendo?,te echo tanto de menos— hablo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos para verse en el espejo

Recuerdo cuando solo éramos tú y yo

— Recuerdo como trabajábamos juntos antes de encontrar a las chicas, te echo de menos Artemis te volviste muy cercano a mi, me consolaba cuando me sentía triste, me consolaste cuando se fueron las Sailors Stars Lights, Aún echo de menos a los chicos pero ahora me siento sola sin ti, sin ellos y las chicas muy raras veces nos vemos.

Después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, las chicas se habían centrando en otras cosas, y muy raras veces podían juntarse para poder verse o platicar

Camino hacia la ventana, extrañaba a los chicos hacía ya 2 años que se habían ido, pero echaba de menos más a cierto chico

Yaten

— Me preguntó, como estará- la rubia en el tiempo que había pasado se había fijado en Yaten y se había enamorado del platinado, lo extrañaba mucho, ella tuvo un pequeño recuerdo donde antes de partir le había dicho que lo amaba pero el apenas y la había escuchado no podía negar que aquello la había lastimado mucho.

Y sin embargo lo seguía queriendo, en ese momento recordó que su pluma de transformación de Sailor V, se encontraba en una caja

Corrió para poder buscarla, tardo para encontrarlo pero lo encontro junto con su demás artefactos.

Su compact, y su pluma

— Recuerdo cuando te conocí Artemis, pero ahora está Luna y en un futuro estará Diana, me siento tan sola las chicas acaban de entrar a la universidad junto conmigo pero ya no nos reunimos como antes, sin embargo se que cuando las necesite estarán aquí para mí.

Ya habían transcurrido 2 años y Mina y la chicas acababan de ingresar a sus respectivas facultades, estudiaban en la misma universidad pero sus facultades estaban un tanto distanciadas.

Serena seguía siendo Novia de Darien, Rei se había echo novia de Nicolás hacia unos 6 meses y Lita, después de que Andrew terminara su relación con Wanda se habían vuelto novios apenas unos 3 meses, la guerrera del amor se puso a pensar en qué tal vez ella estaba destinada a estar sola.

Tenía mala suerte en el amor, su más reciente amor Yaten se había ido hacia 2 años y lo echaba de menos recordó la plática antes de que Yaten se marchara.

Flashback

— Yaten, antes que te vayas tengo algo que decirte

— Bueno, yo también Mina

— ¿De verdad?- hablo la rubia con el rostro iluminado

— Si, te quiero decir que gracias a ustedes las Sailors Scauts y a Sailor Moon ahora podemos estar en paz y podremos regresar a mi planeta

— O eso es todo- hablo Mina desilusiónada

— Si ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, yo Yaten quiero decirte algo antes que te vayas

— Si, bueno pero que sea rápido porque mis hermanos me están esperando

— De acuerdo Yaten, yo estoy enamorada de ti

— A ya bueno, se me hace tarde para ir con mis hermanos adiós.

Fin de Flashback

Tenía que admitirlo aquello le había dolido demasiado su indiferencia, su actitud

— No puedo creer que me haya fijado en ti Yaten Kou

Y los días posteriores a la partida de las Sailors Stars Lights, ella soñaba con poder volverlo a ver, esperaba volver a ver las 3 estrellas fugaces atravesar el cielo, aveces se desvelaba mirando el cielo estrellado anhelando con todo su corazón volverlo a ver.

Pero poco a poco fueron desapareciendo sus ilusiónes hasta que dejó de ver el cielo y decidió centrarse en otras cosas.

Mina recordó sus batallas que tuvo como Sailor V, la pluma de transformación que tenía en sus manos, en compañía de Artemis, ahora vivía sola sin nadie y echaba de menos aquel gato blanco el cual la animaba, pero ella sabía que debía irse para estar con Luna Mina le había insistido que estaría bien y se fuera tranquilo pero la verdad es que no estaba bien, adoraba a Artemis por eso no podía ser egoísta con el y debía dejarlo ir a formar su familia.

Artemis, le había dicho a Mina al partir que la visitaría seguido sin embargo ya no podía tenía que estar en casa de Serena la mayor parte del tiempo ya fuera por Serena, Luna, Ikuko incluso Sammy quién le había tomado cariño al gatito blanco.

Mina seguía observando su pluma de transformación y su compact que había utilizado para derrotar a Dark Agenci, no había luchado sola había luchado con su mejor amigo el cual ya no estaba con ella y que echaba de menos, tal vez lo iría a visitar para ver cómo estaba y poder platicar con el un rato o pedirle permiso a Ikuko de llevarlo a su departamento, pero no podría hacerlo si ella le había pedido a Artemis que fuera con Luna no podría llegar y decirle que quería que estuviera con ella no, no lo haría.

Y si ella volvía a luchar contra el mal, quizá no contra villanos de otros lugares o planetas si no con rateros, delincuentes como solía hacerlo siendo Sailor V, no le molestaría luchar hacia tiempo no luchaba y aunque en algún punto odiaba luchar ahora extrañaba eso ya que eso hacia que ella y las chicas se juntaran para verse, sin embargo no le gustaría luchar sola no sabía que hacer, extrañaba a sus amigas, a Artemis, a Yaten, a las Sailors Others, quiénes también hacía mucho tiempo ya no las veía, se levantó con su traje en la mano, junto a sus artefactos y se acercó a la ventana a mirar el cielo estrellado hacia tiempo ya no hacía aquello, y en ese momento sintió una brisa fresca pero algo fuerte y mejor regreso a mirar su habitación.

Volvió al lugar de la caja, y volvió a meter las cosas con cuidado.


	2. Capitulo 2

En un planeta lejano

— Sailor Star Heler, Sailor Star Meaker, Sailor Star Fighter— llamó la princesa de cabellos rojos

— Si alteza,—respondieron las 3 estrellas fugaces

— Les tengo Malas noticias, a pesar de que nos hemos esforzado tanto por terminar de construir el planeta aún no terminamos

— Pero alteza hemos ¿Cómo es posible que aún no terminemos?

— Figther, hemos terminado por la parte norte y centro del planeta, sin embargo descuidamos a la parte sur pero afortunadamente ya es menos, y sé que ustedes extrañan a esas chicas, y si ustedes los desean yo les puedo dar permiso de ir al planeta tierra

— No alteza primero está nuestro deber— hablo Heler

— Así es,— confirmo Meaker

— Está bien mis queridas estrellas, sé que están tristes aunque me lo niegen pero si desean quedarse a ayudar estaré muy agradecida sin embargo no me quitarán la idea de dejarlos ir a la tierra

Las Sailors Stars salieron y volvieron a tomar su forma humana

— ¿Por qué no aceptaron, que fuéramos a la tierra?

— Porque nuestro deber es primero Seiya, antes que cualquier otra cosa

— Taiki tiene razón, el deber es primero además porque tendríamos que ir allá

— Chicos, sé que aunque ustedes lo niegen y no deseen aceptarlo están interesados en dos Sailors Scauts

— ¿De que estas hablando Seiya?, No digas tonterías

— No digo tonterías Yaten, no solo yo quedé prendado de bombón, si no que también ustedes de Mina y Amy

— No lo creo, Seiya, a mi nunca me va a gustar esa chica tonta y distraída

— Seiya no creo que sea así, Amy solo fue una gran amiga pero ya que la princesa y tú insisten en que vayamos a la tierra iremos

—¿Enserio Taiki?, Pero Yaten no va querer, no creo que Mina eche de menos a un gruñón como el enano

— Cállate Seiya

— Tranquilos, y si hay que ir ya que la princesa también desea que vayamos pero antes hay que teminar lo ocasionado por el caos

— Si, coincido con Taiki

— Si yo fuera ustedes, me hubiera ido aunque sea unos días espero y cuando vayan las chicas sigan solteras

— Como te dije Seiya si nosotros vamos será por la princesa y por ti, además Amy es solo una buena amiga

— Ya veremos, si siguen pensando igual— concluyó Seiya

Caminaron para seguir su trabajo, sin embargo el castaño pensó en que haría la bella pelíazul, de seguro estaría leyendo la quería tenía que admitirlo pero debía cumplir con su misión primero, el peliplateado se preguntaba por aquella rubia, no deseaba admitir que tenía cierto interés en la chica, el pelinegro quería ver si su Bombón era feliz con su novio, la quería aún y solo deseaba su felicidad

Mientras tanto, Mina regreso y saco las cosas de la caja, volvió a pensar en vestirse como Sailor V y decidió hacerlo echaba de menos luchar ¿Por qué no?, Solo sería evitar peleas y asltos pero no sería lo mismo sin Artemis su mejor amigo

Tomo la pluma de transformación y volvió a pronunciar aquellas palabras "poder lunar transformación", tomó su artefactos, y se vio en el espejo no había cambiado mucho quizá sí sería bueno volver a luchar

— Ay Artemis si estuvieras aquí ya me hubieras ayudado a tomar una decisión

Derrepente escucho el sonido de algo filoso que cortaba el aire, volteo a ver y ahí lo vio una carta, un As de corazón que atravesó su habitación y no era cualquier carta, esa carta solo significaba una cosa

— Phantom Ace,

Volteo a ver a la ventana y lo vio ahí parado observándola por un momento sintió escalofríos entonces el habló

— Hola Mina, más bien Sailor V

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?, ¿Y como sigues vivo?— pregunto la rubia evidentemente sorprendida

— Se que quizás estas asustada por todo lo que pasó, pero escucha en aquel momento el reino de la obscuridad estaba controlandome y cuando tú apareciste y me derrotaste la obscuridad perdió el control sobre mí y volví a vivir agradezco está segunda oportunidad y vine solo a una cosa

— ¿A que viniste?, Kaito

— A disculparme por haber atacado a mi princesa, sé que quizá no tengo perdón pero de verdad ya no soy malo y si tú me llegas a necesitar siempre estaré aquí para ti

— Kaito, yo te perdono— hablo con tranquilidad la rubia, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

— Gracias Mina se que no tengo perdón por lo ocurrido pero quiero que sepas, que lo único que si fue verdadero es que yo te amo y te sigo amando pero después de lo que pasó sé que nunca lograré nada contigo

— Tranquilo kaito, ¿Por qué no empezamos desde cero?

— Gracias

Se quedaron observando a los ojos y se hizo un silencio que pronto fue interrumpido, en ese momento se escucho un grito, de una niña que pedía ayuda

— ¿Que ocurre?, Ahorita regreso Kaito

Mina salió de la ventana de su departamento, y corrió a ver qué era lo que ocurría logro ver a un hombre persiguiendo a una niña sin embargo este gritaba

— Dame tu energía niña

Mina sabía que no era humano, saco su compact y corrió a defender aquella niña

— No te permitiré que ataques a una pequeña niña, soy una hermosa guerrera que lucha por el amor y la belleza, nombre clave Sailor V

Se paró enfrente de aquel hombre y lo reflejo en el compact, este se convirtió en un monstruo como de lodo pero su tamaño había incrementado

— Ay, pero que hize, bueno no importa rayo creciente de Venus

Logro darle al monstruo sin embargo este enfurecido y lanzó un fuerte manotazo que la tiro al suelo cuando estaba apunto de golpearla apareció una carta en el aire que corto un pedazo de su mano

— No permitiré que la toques, porque si no te la tendrás que ver conmigo, nombre clave Phantom Ace, soy un Guerrero de un lejano planeta que protege a su princesa

El monstruo volteo para ver a su segundo contrincante, distrayendose de Sailor V

— Muy bien ahora que está distraido, beso de amor y belleza de venus

Lanzó su ataque debilitando al monstruo

— Que la lluvia caiga,— cayo una pequeña lluvia y aquella lluvia derritió al monstruo,

— Buen trabajo Sailor V

— Gracias, y tú también me rescataste

— Solo cumplo con mi deber, proteger a mi princesa

— Sabes, echaba de menos luchar no sé si esto significa el comienzo de un enemigo nuevo

— Tranquila princesa esperemos que no

Mina observabo en cielo para mirar las estrellas sonrió, pensando en aquella estrella fugaz que ahora estaría construyendo su planeta se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver, se dirigió con Kaito a su departamento para poder descansar e invitarle un café.

Amy, se encontraba estudiando, pero no lograba concentrase raras veces le pasaba eso,

— Taiki,-susurro, ¿Que estarás haciendo?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había enamorado de aquella estrella fugaz, le había dolido muchísimo su partida ella ya había entrado a la facultad de Medicina, extrañaba tanto a aquel castaño, camino hacia la ventana y observo el cielo, Amy se había distanciado de las chicas con la excusa de tener muchas tareas pero lo cierto era que no quería que se dieran cuenta que echaba de menos a los chicos.

— Si tan solo te pudiera haber dicho, si te hubiera dicho que me gustabas, no sé si vuelva a verte- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, de Amy quien camino para ver quién era y se limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que habían brotado de su ojos.

Abrió la puerta y entonces lo vio ahí parado enfrente de ella aquel chico que alguna vez había pertenecido a sus pensamientos

— Richard

— Amy Mizuno he regresado por ti

— O Richard, es increíble que estés aqui, pasa- hablo tratando de ocultar su tristeza, y trato de mostrar emoción al verlo de nuevo

— Gracias Amy, viene a ver cómo te encontrabas

— Richard, me encuentro bien, no gusta una taza de té

— Si Amy muchas gracias, y cómo te ha ido

— Pues bien he entrado a la facultad de medicina

— Me alegro Amy, y ¿Que hay de Sailor Mercury?

Amy, recordó su última batalla, mientras servía dos tazas de té

— Pues ya no han aparecido enemigos nuevos, desde hace 2 años

—Gracias- hablo mientras bebia un sorbo de té- Ya veo ¿Y las chicas?

— Ya casi no nos vemos acabamos de entrar a la facultad, Serena está estudiando Pedagogía, Rei Negocios Internacionales, Lita Gastronomía, y Mina actuación

— Guau, veo que todas lograron entrar a una facultad

— Así es, estoy muy orgullosa de ellas, pero aveces ya no tenemos tiempo para vernos.

Al decir eso Amy sintió nostálgia por sus amigas aunque no solo ellas eran quiénes decían que no podían verse por alguna circunstancia, ya que ella se escusaba con tener mucha tarea aunque en realidad no fuera así.

— Que mal, bueno, yo también no solo vine a vivir aquí en Tokio, también a estudiar estoy en la facultad de medicina espero que nos podamos ver

— Claro Richard, me encantaría

— Podríamos estudiar juntos Amy

— Por supuesto que sí

— Bueno fue agradable hablar contigo pero ya es tarde me retiro,

— Te acompaño,- caminaron juntos hacia la puerta se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla, Amy sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, quizá era su nerviosismo se sonrojo un poco

— Hasta luego Amy Mizuno te veré mañana

Amy cerró la puerta recargandose en ella y cerró los ojos, ¿Que acababa de pasar?, Sabía que Richard también había regresado con intenciones de que ellos llegarán a ser otra cosa más que amigos, en ese momento se le cruzó alguien en la mente

— Taiki,- el castaño,... no sabía que hacer quería a Taiki, pero ahora estaba Richard, Taiki tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver, tal vez sería bueno comenzar de nuevo.

Serena se encontraba sentada en su habitación, mirando hacia la ventana, echaba de menos a los chicos y se preguntó si algun día los volvería a ver

En ese momento tuvo un presentimiento que algo nuevo se acercaba, ¿Que haría? Últimamente las chicas y ella nos se veían sobretodo Mina y Amy evitaban ir, se preocupaba por ellas, sabía que Mina echaba de menos al peliplateado y también a Artemis quien acababa de irse a vivir con ella, y Amy sabía que Taiki había despertado cierto interés en ella y que le había dolido su partida, echaba de menos como se juntaban para estudiar antes ahora era muy raro si se veían

— Ay chicas, si un nuevo enemigo aparece espero volvamos a ser amigas como antes las echo mucho de menos- dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos extrañaba discutir con Rei, que Amy las pusiera a estudiar, que Lita le preparara comida su comida era fantástica, y Mina sus comentarios graciosos y su sonrisa de todas ella era la más alegre

— Se que los chicos regresarán en algun momento- se dijo a su misma cerró la ventana y se durmió deseando que todo fuera como antes.

...

El fuego avisaba que se acercaba algo fuerte, ¿Que ocurrirá se preguntó la pelinegra?

Hacia tiempo habían derrotado al caos, y esperaba no luchar más, extrañaba a sus amigas el como luchaban juntas pero ahora casi no hablaban ella había comenzado a salir con Nicolás le había tomado algo de tiempo aceptar sus sentimientos, sin embargo lo amaba y era feliz bueno casi si no fuera porque las chicas y ella ya casi no hablarán

— El fuego me avisa de algo pero no sé que sea espero no sea muy fuerte

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, para dormir en ese momento recordó los chicos los extrañaba eran unos buenos amigos pero lamentablemente se habían tenido que ir, y tras esa ida todo había cambiado las chicas se habían distanciado, pero las que más evitaban estar con ellas eran Mina y Amy, sabía que ellas se habían interesado en Yaten y Taiki, quizá no lo sabía con certeza pero lo sospechaba.

— Hay chicas espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes

...

Lita terminaba de preparar un pastel, pensaba reunir a las chicas para hablar con ellas pero estaba casi segura que aunque sea una de ellas no iría siempre era así, no faltaba aquella que no hiba, recordaba como antes se reunían y si asistian todas pero tras la despedida con los chicos aquello había cambiado

No los culpaba por aquello, los echaba de menos pero las chicas sobretodo Amy y Mina se había vuelto quizá un tanto solitarias pensaba que Taiki y Yaten habían echo que aquellas chicas se encariñaran con ellos

— Ay chicas, desearía que todo fuera como antes- Lita las echaba de menos, extrañaba sus reuniones, Andrew y ella habían terminado juntos, ya que su novia de el había conocido a otro chico allá, Lita recordaba como lo había estado consolando y se habían vuelto mejores amigos, y ahora más que amigos quería muchísimo a Andrew y era muy feliz con el pero sería más feliz si las chicas y ella se volviera a juntar termino de decorar el pastel y se fue a acostar para dormir mañana sería un largo dia.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hotaru, se había despertado agitada había vuelto a tener una pesadilla, tenía miedo que aquello se hiciera realidad no quería más peleas se encontraba en casa de las Others de vez en cuando se quedaba con ellas, o con su papá, desde la batalla con el Caos había vuelto con el sin embargo las Others le tenían mucho cariño y aveces se la pasaba los fines de semana con ellas amaba a las chicas pero también a su padre

— Hotaru, ¿Que ocurrió?,—dijo Setsuna, que entro corriendo junto con Haruka y Michiru, para ver que ocurría

— Preciosa ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Por qué gritaste Hotaru, pequeña te encuentras bien?— hablo Michiru

— Si es solo que, de nuevo tuve aquella pesadilla tengo miedo que sea una visión— hablo con lágrimas en los ojos— no quiero volver a luchar

— Tranquila Hotaru,— hablo Setsuna con Tranquilidad en la voz mientras acariciaba su cabello— no pasará nada y si es así lucharemos juntas nosotras te protegeremos pequeña

— Gracias mamá Setsuna

— Muy bien preciosa vayamos a dormir, todo estará bien

— Si papá Haruka, Mamá Setsuna puedo dormír contigo por favor

— Claro mi niña vamos,— Hotaru se levantó y se fue junto con Setsuna dejando a las dos Sailors en aquella habitación

— Haruka, me temo que tal vez las pesadillas de Hotaru se haran realidad

— ¿Porque lo dices Michiru?,

— El mar está muy agitado además mi espejo me ha dado a visiónes no muy favorables

— Ahora que lo dices el viento ha estado inquieto y no sé avisa que algo se acerca pero no sé el qué, esperemos no sea nada grave preciosa

— Si Haruka vayamos a dormir me siento cansada

— Y eso que no hemos echo nada

— ¡Haruka!

— Era broma preciosa de acuerdo vayamos a descansar

Las dos Sailors se retiraron para poder descansar, se acostaron en su cama dormían juntas, y miraron el techo

— Michiru

— Si, Haruka

— Me preocupan Mina y Amy desde que se fueron esas estrellas ellas ya no se ven como antes

— Lo se, estuvo bien que nos apoyaran y todo pero no me agrada que hayan ocasionado eso— hablo Michiru, acostandose de lado para ver a Haruka

— Pues si espero no volverlos a ver cerca de ellas

— Tranquila Haruka, no creo que vuelvan al menos no por ahora quizá dentro de mucho tiempo

— Quizá Michiru, porque si vuelven se las verán conmigo

— Haruka, sé que estás molesta por lo de Amy y Mina, pero ellos nos ayudaron son buenos, aunque no me agrada lo que pasa con las chicas, no desearía verlos por aquí

— Lo sé, preciosa sobretodo Seiya ese tipo de verdad no lo soporto

— Lo dices ¿por lo del concierto?, cuando estuvimos juntos

— Para nada— contesto la rubia con cierto sarcasmo en su voz

— Vamos sigues celosa por eso, Haruka, eso no fue nada solo una tonteria

— Si, claro una tonteria

— Además ellos fueron a reconstruir su planeta no creo que regresen fueron a su hogar

— Lo sé pero y si al terminar regresan, algo me dice que lo que las dos estrellas fugaces provocaron en las chicas no les es indiferente

— No creo que regresen están en su hogar que tendrían ¿Que hacer aquí ellos?, Recuerda su misión de ellos es proteger a la princesa Kakyuu, su princesa de ellos no los creo capaz de renunciar a su planeta y su misión por venir hacia acá

— Tienes razón Michiru

— Si no tendrían porque venir de nuevo

— A menos que existiera un nuevo enemigo

— Pero para eso estamos nosotras Michiru para luchar

— A lo que me refiero es que y si usan esa escusa para regresar y ver a las chicas

— Quizá tengas razón,— Concluyó Haruka.

Haruka no quería volver a ver a los chicos no porque no le agradarán de echo ya le agradaban y eran buenas personas, si no que Amy, Mina, Taiki y Yaten tenían responsabilidades y de acuerdo a sus misiones no podían estar juntos por la distancia más que nada, además si terminaban juntos no podrían centrarse en su misión y posiblemente afectaría al futuro Tokio de Cristal, aquel futuro por el cual habían estado luchando mucho.

Setsuna se acostó a lado de Hotaru, le tenía mucho cariño y ella había sido la primera en despertarse al escuchar a la pequeña, sabía que existía la posibilidad de un nuevo enemigo y si era así lucharía, y protegería a la Sailor de la destrucción, en realidad si por ella fuera no dejaría a Hotaru luchar ella deseaba que la pequeña tuviera una vida como la de los demás niños, que jugaban con sus amigos iban a la escuela en fin una vida que se le dice "normal" aunque para ella no había como tal algo normal ya que para muchas personas lo normal es lo común, pero no todos somos iguales Entonces pensamos cosas diferentes y aveces un tanto extrañas y quizá en su conclusión de ella no existía como tal la "normalidad"

Setsuna, paso su brazo debajo de la pequeña Hotaru la sentía tan frágil, a la vez desearía tener una hija así pero no podía, y a ella le tenía mucho cariño la quería como a su hija deseaba protegerla de todo el mal, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, la acurrucó en sus brazos con mucho cariño y amor como si así pudiera protegerla y cerró sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

...

Al dia siguiente las chicas fueron a sus respectivas facultades, Lita les había mandado un mensaje para que se juntaran para comer su delicioso pastel y al parecer todo iba marchando bien pues ninguna la había cancelado,

— Espero que podamos juntarnos chicas— pensó, mientras se dirigía a su clase de química general, Lita había decidido estudiar una ingeniería, ingeniería en alimentos

Serena se le había vuelto a hacer tarde, como de costumbre y llegaba tarde a su clase de psicología y educación 1, había decidido estudiar pedagogía, le gustaban mucho los niños y había logrado terminar la prepa

— Espero y no me regañe la profesora por llegar tarde— pensaba la rubia le gustaba mucho la universidad, aveces Darien la iba a recoger a su facultad ya que el hospital donde el trabajaba no quedaba muy lejos

Amy se encontraba en su clase de Bioquímica y biología molecular, tomaba sus apuntes mientras el profesor explicaba a su lado de ella se encontraba Richard, quién ahora era su compañero de salón y laboratorio

Rei, escuchaba con atención su clase de Economía, había decidido estudiar relaciones internacionales para poder viajar a otros lugares se sentía satisfecha con su decisión.

Mina entraba corriendo al salón por suerte el profesor de actuación aún no llegaba se sentó en su lugar de siempre y volteo a saludar algunos compañeros, al voltear atrás se llevó una grata sorpresa

— Kaito,¿Que haces aquí?

— Pues ahora que vivo en Tokio dije porque no estudiar una carrera, y bueno estoy aquí en teatro y actuación

— Bueno, me alegro así tendré quién me pase las tareas— agrego Mina con una sonrisa en ese momento llegó su profesor

— Buenos días alumnos, comenzaremos el tema del semestre se llama "El trabajo sobre si mismo" tenemos un nuevo estudiante el joven Kaito que se incorpora a estudiar con nosotros

Kaito se levantó de su asiento, hizo su respectiva presentación, diciendo que su nombre era Kaito Ace, y deseaba poder convivir bien con sus compañeros Mina le regaló una sonrisa y se volvió a sentar devolviéndole a Mina la sonrisa

Las chicas se juntaron para comer el delicioso pastel

— Hacía tanto no nos juntábamos así chicas

— Tienes razón Lita, ahora que hemos entrado a la universidad tenemos muchas tareas, pero sería bueno hacerlas juntas en el templo como antes ustedes que dicen

— Si, Rei hace tiempo no estudiamos juntas me encantaba que estudiaramos juntas

— Aunque tu en realidad no estudiabas Serena, te quedabas dormida o comías

— Ay Rei, siempre sales con tus comentarios inapropiados

— ¿Inapropiados?, Yo solo digo la verdad Serena que eres una glotona floja

— No es cierto— hablo la rubia mientras sacaba la legua

— Si es cierto— dijo la pelinegra mientras contestaba de la misma manera que Serena

— Ay chicas echaba de menos sus peleas— hablo una peliazul

— Ay Amy, yo también ¿Por cierto cómo les a ido chicas?— Cuestionó una rubia

— Pues Darien y yo vamos mejor que nunca Mina, y mi carrera me gusta mucho

— Pues yo ayudo a Andrew en el Crow y nuestra relación va muy bien, en cuanto a mi carrera me encanta lleva matemáticas y eso pero es maravillosa

— Pues yo con Nicolás cuidamos muy bien el templo Hikawua y el me ayuda a estudiar cuando llegó a casa me apoya mucho y mi carrera no me arrepiento me encanta

— Pues yo, ay chicas ayer Richard llegó a mi casa— dijo Amy quién sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse algo rojas

— Ay Amy, ya te vi— hablo Mina con picardía dándole un suave golpe con su codo

— No Mina no es lo que piensas es solo que, bueno mi carrera va bien soy la mejor de la clase y Richard ha entrado a la facultad de medicina conmigo

— Menos mal no estaras sola ahora tienes un compañero con quién platicar

— Si Lita, es bonito

En ese momento llego Kaito buscando a Mina

— ¡Mina!— grito, la rubia volteo hacia donde la llamaban y se encontró con Kaito

— Hola,—saludo à las chicas que acompañaban a Mina

— Hola— respondieron al unísono

— ¿Que ocurre Kaito?

— Mina tengo que hablar contigo por favor, si no estás muy ocupada

— Claro ahí voy, adiós chicas las veré después— dijo mientras se ponía de pie para irse con Kaito

— Que extraño, nunca había visto antes aquel chico— hablo Lita

— Si, quien sabe quién será,— dijo Serena— Por cierto Amy ¿Cómo te encuentras respecto a la partida de Taiki

— ¿Por que preguntas eso Serena?,

— Te he visto algo diferente Amy

— Pues, estoy bien lo extraño era un buen amigo eso todo, chicas me debo retirar son las 2:24 y quedé de estudiar con Richard

— Está bien Amy, adiós— dijo Serena algo triste, las chicas observaban como se iba la pelíazul

— Ay, chicas creo que Amy y Mina ya no confían tanto en nosotras— dijo la castaña

— No lo sé, creo siguen dólidas por la partida de los chicos— repuso la pelinegra

— Pues si Rei, pero que podemos hacer.

— No lo sé Serena, hemos intentado reunirnos para subirles los ánimos

— Rei, tiene razón, sin embargo cada vez que hacemos eso ellas buscan la manera de no estar con nosotras

— Eso es triste chicas,

— Y mucho Serena, echo de menos tenerlas en el templo

— Y yo cocinar, para ustedes me gustaba mucho cocinar platillos especiales

— Y yo comerlos

— ¡Serena!— le reprendió Rei

— ¿Qué?

— Siempre pensando en comida eres una glotona

— No es cierto Rei

— Si es cierto

— Ay chicas a pesar de todo no cambian, bueno creo que la reunión no salió muy bien a si que partiré el pastel

— Si Lita si te llenas no ay problema yo me comeré el resto

— Ay Serena,— hablo la castaña soltando una pequeña risa

Entre las 3 chicas se comieron el pastel que había sido planeado comerlo con las otras, Serena se había comido la mitad y la otra mitad se la habían comido entre las otras 2 chicas, recogieron las cosas y se levantaron para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, habían estado en unos pastos que eran cercanos a la biblioteca de la universidad, a Lita le gustaba sentarse ya fuera a comer o pensar en aquel lugar le parecía muy bonito, se despidieron las 3 jóvenes y tomaron direcciones diferentes esperaban poder volver a reunirse pero está vez no dejarían que Mina ni Amy escaparán.

...

...

...

Gracias a los que leen mi historia

 **sheblunar:** gracias por tus reviews, pues me imsspire en la última villana del manga Code name wa Sailor V para hacer un villano y si habra celos de las estrellitas jijiji


	4. Capítulo 4

— Alteza derrotaron a blakterr,

— ¿Como es posible?, Uno de mis generales más fuertes mmm ¿Y quién se atrevió a hacer eso?

— Una tal Sailor V,

— Con que sí eh, si mal no recuerdo, derrotó a la dark agenci yo trabajaba para ellos pero esa mocosa derrotó a nuestro jefe quien era manipulado por el reino obscuro y yo huí, mi hermana era la princesa Lin lin

— Alteza ¿Que es lo que haremos con ella?

— Por el momento nada, manda de vez en cuando algún general, para ir conociendo más acerca de ella no mandes a los más fuertes ya que nos iremos preparando para derrotar a esa niña tonta

— De acuerdo Alteza

— Yo solo quiero que las personas habrán los ojos y se den cuenta que mientras más solos estan mejor tú ¿Qué dices?

— Son palabras sabias mi reina Soledad

— La soledad sera la destrucción de las personas, pronto conquistare ese tonto planeta pero falta para eso, manda algunos a pelear pero no a los más fuertes

— Muy bien Alteza me retiro

"Sailor V has regresado perfecto será mi venganza, derrotaste a mis amigos, mi hermana de dark agenci y junto con tus compañeras derrotaste a la reina Beryl pero ahora acabaré con cada una de ustedes con cada Sailor, odio a las Sailors y destruiré a todas las Sailors de la galaxia."

— Mamá Setsuna,

— ¿Que ocurre Hotaru?

— Tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar

— Hotaru tranquila no pasará nada además, si llegase a pasar algo tú eres muy fuerte recuerdalo

— Si mamá Setsuna

Tocaron el timbre de aquella casa

— Si diga,

— Señor Tomoe, le traigo a Hotaru

El profesor, al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña se apresuró a abrir

— Hotaru

— Papá,—dijo y abrazo a su padre

— Profesor, le traje a su hija y además necesito hablar con usted

— Está bien señorita Setsuna, pase

— Hotaru, ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a descansar?

— Si papá,— dijo Hotaru para subir las escaleras de su habitación, sabía que no querían que escuchara la conversación y tenía curiosidad pero debía respetar la conversación de su padre

— Muy bien que ocurre

— Profesor Tomoe, yo bueno, Hotaru a tenido algunas pesadillas y me temo que podrían ser visiones

— Entiendo

— No ha querido hablar mucho sobre sus sueños con nosotras y queríamos pedirle y si usted puede hablar con ella sobre ello

— Si señorita Setsuna, yo hablaré con Hotaru, pero si llegan a tener una batalla por favor cuiden a Hotaru

— Claro profesor, Hotaru es como una hija para mí, aún así ella es muy fuerte

— Sigo sin creer que mi pequeña sea la Sailor de la destrucción desearía poder protegerla

— Descuidé yo la protegere con mi vida si es necesario

— Gracias señorita Setsuna

— Bueno, yo me retiro mañana vendré a darle clase a Hotaru a las 9

Setsuna, habían platicando con el profesor Tomoe, sobre la educación de Hotaru y habiendo quedado en darle clases particulares para que no saliera de casa y Setsuna era la encargada de ello

— Muchas gracias señorita Setsuna, por todo

— No sé preocupe, hasta luego

Sochi Tomoe subió las escaleras de la habitación de Hotaru, amaba a su hija, el había recuperado la memoria y sabía todo lo que había pasado con faraón 90, estaba agradecido con Sailor Moon por salvar a su pequeña y devolvérsela, también con las Sailors Others que se la habían llevado temporalmente y la habían regresado con el.

Aveces deseaba que Hotaru fuera como las demás niñas y no tener que luchar, cuando fue la batalla con Galaxia el sabía un poco de lo que pasaba y tenía miedo de perder a la única persona que le quedaba cuando Setsuna le contó lo que pasó, el no podía creer por lo que su niña tuvo que pasar y deseaba que no hubiera más enemigos no quería que su pequeña estuviera nuevamente en peligro, abrió la puerta y vio a su hija sentada en su cama pensativa

— ¡Hotaru!— la llamo, Hotaru alzó su cara y lo miro

— ¿Que ocurre papá?

— Lo mismo te pregunto pequeña ¿Que es lo que te ocurre, que te atormenta?, Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

— Papá, tengo miedo he tenido sueños feos no quiero que se haga realidad

— Tranquila pequeña, si llegase a pasar algo las Sailors Others te protegerán y no dejaran que te pase nada

— El silencio, la obscuridad, la soledad quiere atormentar a mis amigas y a los habitantes de la tierra

— ¿Esa es tu pesadilla Hotaru?

— Papá, mi sueño es confuso no lo logro entender con claridad solo logro ver a mis amigas siendo rodeadas de energía obscura, y la soledad, todas hemos pasado por ella sin embargo a veces es mala corrompe a las personas

— Lo se pequeña esperemos y no pase nada

— Si papá,— Hotaru abrazo a su papá sin duda lo quería demasiado y aunque no habia estado de acuerdo con las clases particulares ya que ella deseaba asistir a la escuela como todos los niños de su edad sabía que su papá temia mucho por ella y decia que en una escuela podían pasar muchas cosas aveces comprendía a su papá después de todo lo que había pasado el quería estar con ella cada momento y protegerla

Las chicas iban bien en sus relaciones, Nicolás y reí llevaban 1 años juntos, Lita y Andrew 8 meses Serena se encontraba en casa de Darién había ido a visitarlo, el preparaba té para ambos sirvió las 2 tazas y en un pequeño plato colocó galletas para acompañarlas con el té, se dirigió a la sala con una charola donde había puesto las cosas para llevarlas a la mesa, camino a la sala donde se encontraba Serena sonrió al verla ahí sentada su mirada reflejaba que estaba pensando en algo, se preguntaba ¿Que era?

— Sere, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

— Ah, Darién

— ¿Que te ocurre?— preguntó el pelinegro con intriga, curiosidad, y quizá un poco preocupado

— Pues...— dijo pensativa la rubia

— ¿Si?— insistió el peli negro

— Me preocupan las chicas, sobretodo Amy y Mina, se que extrañan a Taiki y Yaten, lo que me entristece mucho es que siento que ellas nos evitan y no sé el porqué, quizá no nos tengan confianza a mí y a las demás o no sé

— No es eso Sere— hablo el pelinegro con delicadeza— quizás ellas no quieren que las vean tristes, porque ustedes se sentirán mal, y supongo que ellas no quieren eso

— Si tienes razón, algo que me pone triste es que ya no nos vemos cómo antes

— Pues, todas tienen tareas supongo que han de tener mucha y por eso ya no se juntan, pero se paciente tal vez en vacaciones se puedan ver más seguido

— Si, quizá sea eso gracias Darién

— Tranquila Sere, bueno hay que tomar el té si no se enfriara

— Claro,—contesto Serena, para tomar un sorbo de aquel té— Sabe delicioso, galletas que rico— Serena empezo a comer las galletas, Darién la observaba se le hacía tierno el como ella devoraba aquellas galletas, sin duda ella era una chica muy especial incluso comiendo a él se le hacía hermosa la amaba más que a nada y daría todo por ella.

— Haruka

— Si Michiru, ¿Que ocurre?

— El mar ha calmado sus olas, creo todo ha sido temporal o no se

— El viento también se muestra tranquilo no se si preocuparme o no, tal vez el enemigo huyo

— O tal vez solo se prepara para una lucha futura

— Tienes razón, Michiru

"Seis meses después"

Las chicas se habían puesto al pendiente por si algo ocurría sin embargo no hubo enemigo, Mina y Kaito luchaban juntos defendiendo a las personas de asaltos y peleas, se habían vuelto inseparables además de ser compañeros de batalla eran excelentes amigos

— Jajaja,Kaito para no aguanto más jajaja— gritaba una rubia acostada mientras su compañero le hacía cosquillas

— Esta bien ya me detuve— hablo el peliplateado acostandose al lado de su amada

— Eres malo— soltó Mina en un tono de molestia fingida

— ¿De verdad lo crees Mina?

— No lo se— hablo pensativa la rubia mientras se mordía su labio inferior y veía el techo se encontraba acostada junto a Kaito en su habitación

Kaito tomo la mano de la rubia mientras ella miraba el techo, se sentía a gusto acostado a lado de su amada princesa,

— Kaito

— ¿Si?

— Estoy feliz de que nos hayamos reencontrado, soy feliz luchando contigo

— Yo también soy feliz a tu lado princesa

Mina volteo a ver aquel rostro que le había causado tantos problemas anteriormente, derrepente vio sus manos enlazadas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado así?, lejos de ser su guardia tenia que admitirlo le gustaba y lo quería mucho, le parecía un chico increíble

— Mina

— ¿Si?,¿Que ocurre?

— Se que tal vez sea algo tonto pero me gustas Mina te sigo amando y desearía ser mas que tu compañero de batallas

— Kaito yo,

— Se lo que diras Mina no te intereso

— No es eso, tengo que admitirlo me gustas Kaito y eres mi mejor amigo

— Mina,— dijo el chico mientras se llevaba la mano se su amada a su labios y depositaba un suave beso en ella— entonces ¿Que dices?, ¿Princesa Minako Aino, la hermosa princesa del planeta Venus aceptaría ser novia de este simple guardia?— hablo Kaito, mientras la miraba a los ojos y sacaba un bello collar de su bolsillo con un dije del símbolo de su planeta de origen

— Kaito, acepto ser novia de este maravilloso guardia

— Gracias Mina me has echó el chico más feliz,— dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su mejillas para acercarla a el y poder besar a su diosa

Kaito la acercó, a sus labios y pidió permiso para acceder a su boca, Mina le cedió el acceso a su boca sus lenguas hacían una bella danza, al final se separaron y le dio un diminuto beso que ella le correspondio con cariño.

— Te amo Mina

— Te quiero Kaito

Así cerraron los ojos para dormir, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, Mina volvio a abrir los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la venta se preguntaba por el platinado, sabia que el no regresaría lo amaba pero estaba Kaito y lo quería mucho

— Creó que es hora de comenzar otra nueva historia,— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos siendo abrazada por Kaito

...

...

...

 **Aqui esta otro capítulo más, espero que les guste dejenme sus reviews para saber qué les parece esta historia**

 **sheblunar;** Falta para que aparezcan los chicos xd me termine extendiendo, pero si apareceran. Pero ya aparecio un enemigo jijiji


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece le pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi** **Bueno compartiré una anécdota, de como me surgió está historia, básicamente se me ocurrió luego de leer el manga de Sailor V, definitivamente amé a Kaítou (Phantom Ace), y la verdad amo los fanfics de Sailor Moon, pero en la mayoría que hablan sobre Mina y Yaten, o Amy y Taiki, ellos regresaban y se quedaban con ellos por una parte es bonito pero decia y si ellas tuvieran pareja para que les costara algo de trabajo estar con ellas creo que valdria la pena jijiji y asi cree esta historia, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

...

Amy caminaba hacia su clase de Embriologia, y a su lado caminaba aquel chico pelinegro Richard, tenia que admitirlo aunque al principio se mostro muy sorprendida por que el regresara la habia echo muy feliz volver a verlo lo queria mucho.

— Amy —hablo el pelinegro

— ¿Si Richard?, ¿como celebraremos nuestro primer mes de novios?, ¿Como le gustaria celebrar a mi bella princesa de Mercurio?,

—No lo se Richard,—aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ella no solía esperar algo específicamente y no le gustaba hacer gastar a los demás tal vez algo sencillo estaría bien

— Quiza sea bueno que salgamos ¿no crees?, una cena en un restaurante elegante

— Pero Richard eso es caro no quiero hacerte gastar, ¿Que te parece, si yo hago una cena especial en mi casa?

— No Amy mejor yo te invito a cenar a mi casa ¿te parece?

— Si esta bien,

— Por cierto Amy ¿que dijo tu mamá ayer de mi? —hablo preocupado el chico, el día anterior había estado con Amy, y su mamá había llegado temprano, así que la conoció esperaba haber causado una buena impresión

— Dijo que eras un chico muy guapo y estaba feliz de que saliera contigo, dijo que eras un gran partido

— Crei que le habia caido mal o algo asi,

— No Richard, Mamá es asi es muy difícil que alguien no le agrade, y tu le agradaste mucho

— Me alegro

— Muy bien Amy ten tus libros gracias Richard eres el mejor— dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba asiento y recibia los libros de su ahora novio

— Te amo Amy Mizuno,

— Te quiero Richard— Tenia que admitirlo lo queria y no se habia arrepentido de aceptar ser su novia le tenia demasiado cariño le encantaba pasar el tiempo con el cundo estudiaban juntos era maravilloso, pero no lo amaba, se sentía mal por eso, pero Richard era muy feliz con ella.

En la noche Amy se puso un vestido color azul turquesa que le llegaba a las rodillas su Mamá se lo habia comprado luego de saber que su hija cumplia un mes con su novio ella queria mucho al chico pues habia visto a su hija triste pero desde que aquel chico habia regresado su hija tenia la alegría de antes le agradaba mucho aquel chico y esperaba que terminaran juntos

— Gracias Mamá por el vestido— hablo la peliazul

— No hay de que mi niña, me da mucho gusto que salgas con ese chico es un buen muchacho y muy guapo

— Lo se madre, gracias

— Muy bien suerte en tu cena no hagas cosas indevidas

— ¡Mamá!— dijo la peliazul mientras a su rostro subia un color rojo

— Tranquila mi niña solo era una broma se que tu no eres asi

— Y si llegase a pasar recuerda que debes estar segura y tambien debes amar aquel chico con todas tus fuerzas ¿De acuerdo?

— Si madre te veo despues— dijo Amy mientras se despedia de su madre, le dio un abrazo y un beso, Richard la esperaba afuera en su coche

— Amy te ves bellísima— no podía dejar de verla recordaba como la había conocido, desde ese momento le había gustado mucho, la chica prodigio y la más hermosa, la hermosa princesa de Mercurio, el se sentía feliz de saber su identidad

— Richard— dijo en un susurro, sentía arder sus mejillas era tímida, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo

— Me la cuidas Richard y no la traigas tan noche— hablo desde la entrada del edificio la mamá de Amy, la había acompañado abajo del edificio amaba a su hija y aquel muchacho se veía que era muy bueno

Después de pasar a recoger a Amy ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al alepartamento de Richard en su coche. Al llegar al departamento Richard le abrio la puerta y la hizo pasar primero, mientras ella veia como el departamento del chico tenia un camino de petalos de rosas rojas hacia la mesa blanca que tenía en su centro un ramo de rosas blancas, le tendio la mano con una rosa blanca para dársela.

— Ten Amy no es tan hermoso como la princesa de Mercurio pero es bonita

— Oh Richard eres muy dulce,

Richard llevo a Amy a la mesa se sentaron juntos y platicaron en la velada, al terminar de comer puso una melodia y se acercó a Amy mientras tomaba sus manos bailaron al terminar la cancion se acercaron el tomaba el rostro de la peliazul con delicadesa como si aquello fuera un sueño y la beso

— Quiero que sepas Amy que te amo con toda el alma y el corazon y al regresar a Tokio solo regrese por ti

— Oh Richard yo soy muy feliz con este mes que llevamos y deseo cumplir mas —hablo la pelíazul con un brillo en sus ojos

— Amy te quiero dar algo saco de una pequeña caja un collar con un dije del simbolo de su planeta Mercurio

— Oh Richard es precioso te quiero eres el mejor— Amy estaba muy feliz se le había echo una noche maravillosa y un hermoso detalle aquel regalo

— Yo tambien te quiero mi princesa Mercuriana —volvio a tomar su rostro para besarla, Amy puso su mano en la cabeza del chico, Richard la sujetó por la cintura para profundizar aquel beso queriendo demostrarle todo su amor.

Amy regreso a su casa ya noche Richard la habia llevado en su coche, se despidieron de un beso al entrar a su habitación ella no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro llevo sus manos institivamente al collar era hermoso camino hacia la ventana y dirigió la mirada al cielo.

— Taiki— susurro lo echaba de menos pero sabia que debia seguir su camino quiza nunca se volverian a ver, al pensar en eso derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas

— Te amo Taiki pero ahora estoy con Richar y lo quiero mucho sin embargo siempre seras mi amor platónico aquel amor imposible, al cual nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, me termine enamorando de una estrella fugaz pero ahora es momento de continuar con mi vida.

Cerro la ventana y se cambió para dormir, apago la lámpara al acostarse se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro sin duda aquel día había sido maravilloso.

...

Mina desperto y miro a su lado Kaitou no se encontraba habra sido un sueño penso la rubia e instintivamente llevo las manos a su cuello encontrandose con aquel collar, no, no lo fue

—¡Kaitou!— llamó desde la habitacion

—¿Que ocurre mi princesa?— apareció el chico en la puerta, había corrido de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Mina

—Oh aqui estas crei que te habias ido

—¿Como crees Mina?, despues de todo lo que paso ayer no dejaeria a mi novia sola, ven te prepare tu desyuno— dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

—Oh gracias Amor— se atrevió a decir Mina algo sonrojada

—¿Amor? que hermoso suena de tus labios mi princesa— Kaitou siempre había soñado con escuchar aquellas palabras de su amor platónico la princesa de Venus, aunque ahora no tan platónico. Mina se sonrojo

—Ya vez lo que haces— se levato de un salto para tratar de lanzarle un pequeño cojín de juego el corrio y antes de que ella lo trapara el la atrapo en su brazos fundiendose asi en un dulce beso

—Kaitou— hablo Mina susurro en sus labios levemente sonrojada, le encantaba estar asi con el, quizá por fin podría ser feliz

—Mina— hablo el peliplateado con una bella sonrisa dedicada a su amada

—Eres un tramposo pero te quiero

—Yo tambien te quiero mucho mi princesa de venus

Se separaron y caminaron hacia la mesa Kaitou jalo la silla para que Mina se sentará ella le dio una linda sonrisa que hizo que Kaitou se derritiera amaba a esa mujer, desayunaron juntos y platicaron compartiendo varias risas.

Mina era feliz junto a el sin duda ese dia era uno de los mejores. Ese día era domingo por lo cual no habia clases fueron al parque numero 10 y caminaron platicando entre risas y uno que otro cariñito por parte de Kaitou caminaban tomados de la mano cundo escucharon a una señora pidiendo ayuda ya que había visto que estaban asaltando un banco cercano al parque ambos chicos se transformaron y se dirigieron aquel lugar atraparon a los maleantes que fueron entregados a las respectivas autoridades, quienes les agradecieron, pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos hasta que anochesio, Mina veía la televisión y derrepente soltó un grito Kaito corrió a verla y ella brinco enredo sus brazos en su cuello y lo besó muy contenta.

—Mira salimos en la tele— efectivamente los policías daban gracias por haber sido ayudados por Sailor V y su acompañante Phantom Ace uno de los policías decía que le gustaría volver a ver a la pareja luchando contra el crimen

—Es cierto princesa— respondió con una sonrisa

—Que bonito aunque una vez desee renunciar a las Sailors es emocionante luchar ayudar a las personas

—Tienes razón Mina, pero ¿Sabes que sería hermoso?, Que está vez lucharemos juntos

—Que emoción, Sailor V y Phantom Ace luchando juntos contra el crimen— Mina estaba muy feliz y lo volvió a besar, después cenaron entre risas y mimos, Mina lo invito a dormir,

—Quedate a dormir conmigo

—Yo no sé, no lo sé

—Anda solo dormiremos ¿Si?, Además así me ayudarás a llegar temprano a la escuela

—Así que piensas usarme para llegar temprano— soltó Kaitou en un tono ofendido a modo de broma

—Jajaja, solo quiero que estés conmigo

—Está bien solo porque tú me lo pides hermosa

Ambos jóvenes recogieron los trastes sucios, los lavaron y se fueron acostar a dormir Mina se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio quién la abrazo y los tapo con una sábana minutos después habían entrado en un profundo sueño

El lunes llegaron ambos de la mano entraron al salón, escucharon algunos que otros murmullos y se sentaron cerca, a la hora de la comida se les podia ver juntos sonriendo, tomados de la mano y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de Mina

A la hora de la comida ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, Kaitou alagaba o le decía palabras lindas a Mina cosa que la hacia sonrojar, platicaban sobre sus clases

Serena vio a Mina, se acercó a la pareja para saludar a su querida amiga

—Mina vaya veo que has conseguido novio eh— le dio un leve golpe con su codo a Mina

—Ay Serena— no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario, Kaitou al ver a Serena se levantó de la mesa, y preguntó a ambas chicas si no querían algo de la cafetería, Serena dijo que no y Mina le pidió una rebanada de pastel el sonrió sabía que Mina era muy comelona y se le hacía tierna, se retiró para ir por el pedido de su novia.

—Me alegro que salgas con el se ve que son muy felices como mi Darien y yo, pero y ¿Yaten?— Mina no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda al escuchar su nombre aún le quería pero sabía que él no le había demostrado ningún sentimiento y ahora era feliz con Kaitou

—Serena sabes que a el nunca le interese ademas no creo volverlo a ver

—Pero Mina lo sigues queriendo

—No lo se Serena soy feliz con Kaitou y no lo cambiaria por nada

—Bueno me da gusto que sean felices juntos

—Gracias Serena

—De nada al terminar de hablar— Serena se retiro, y Mina se quedó platicando con Kaito al terminar se dirigió con su hora novio a sus clases.

Serena se encontraba con Darien quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto a ella

—Darien

—¿Que ocurre Serena?

—Me preocupan Mina y Amy, se que ahora son felices con sus novios pero tengo miedo que ellas no los amen y si ¿aman a Yaten y Taiki?

—No te preocupes Serena todo estará bien y en caso en que ellas no los amén se darán cuenta y si aparecen Yaten y Taiki se quedaran con ellos

—Tienes razón,.. Darien— llamó la rubia a su novio

—Si, Serena— contesto el pelinegro volteando a ver a su amada

—De algo si estoy segura y es de que te amo Darien

—Yo también te amo Serena— dijo y la besó en los labios tratando de transmitirle todo aquel amor que sentía.


End file.
